Barden Boarding School
by andinthatmoment
Summary: Jesse is a new student at BBS, it's his first year, he has no idea what he's getting into when his new roommate Donald introduces him to Stacie and Beca. [Jeca fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**New story, based on looking for Alaska. This is Jesses first year at Barden Boarding School.  
Jesse Swanson is a 17 year old student, when he first starts the school he has no idea of the situation he was getting into when he meets fellow student Beca Mitchell.**

* * *

Jesse swanson entered his new dorm room. He glanced around at the beds and decided he wanted the top, he went to swing his bag up but was stopped in his tracks.  
'Woah, dude, top bunk is mine.' A voice called from behind him.  
Jesse turned around to see his new roommate, slightly taller than him black hair and glasses.  
'I'm Donald, you must be Jesse, new meat right?'  
'Yeah, erm Jesse, and this is my first year if that's what you mean.'  
'Anyway like I said, top bunk is mine, I'm going to the quad.'  
The boy turned to leave, Jesse was struck, this boy had such an outgoing aura, it literally confused the shit out of Jesse.  
The boy poked his head around the door looking slightly impatient.  
'Well, are you coming?'  
'Uh sure,' Jesse chucked his bag onto the lower bunk and followed the boy.

There were two girls sat on the grass. Donald strolled over and kissed the taller of the girls, once he pulled away Donald introduced the girls.  
'This is Stacie, my girlfriend, and this here is Beca.' Donald slung his arm around the other girl and shook the girl with the oversized headphones. She took them off and smiled up at Jesse.  
You know when in movies, how everything goes in slow motion when the boy meets the girl and there are those super cheesy close ups on every detail on her. That is literally what happened in Jesses mind. He first noticed her eyes, they were big and brown and covered in black makeup, then his gaze travelled to her ear, it was covered in piercings going all the way up and some scary ear spike on her lobe. Next was her tattoos, he could see the start of one on her shoulders it clearly travelled behind her. Then he noticed the little bow on her wrist. He didn't realise how long he had been staring at her, but when she pulled the oversized headphones off of her head and gave the boy an awkward smile.  
'Dude. Are you okay?' Were the first words she ever said to him.  
'Uh, sorry.' Jesse shook his head, he was literally hypnotised by this girl, she was so, unusual.  
'Dude, sit down, you look weird.' Donald added and Jesse obeyed. 'This is my new roomie, Jesse.' He added. Stacie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and the others instantly got up and began to walk, Jesse stood up awkwardly and followed the three. They went into the surrounding woods, clearly ignoring the out of bounds sign.  
'Uh, guys, I don't think we should all try and get in trouble on like the first day.' Jesse muttered.  
'Don't worry, they don't ever check and it's not like we have lessons.' Stacie responded. The group arrived at a bench by a bridge and Beca sat down. Stacie handed out the cigarettes, the group lit them with Donalds lighter, Beca passed it to Jesse.  
'Uh, thanks' Jesse mumbled before trying to light up, he lit the end and breathed the smoke in instantly going into a coughing fit.  
'I don't really smoke.' He managed to choke out, he would have felt more embarrassed but the laugh Beca gave him was cute, it wasn't sympathetic or mean, it was like a friendly laugh.  
'Don't feel you have to on our behalf dude.' Donald responded, 'You're still welcome to come with us even if you're not smoking.'  
Donald and Stacie walked off slightly leaving Jesse and Beca on the bench.  
'So Donald said this is your first year, why did you join now?' Beca questioned.  
'Erm, my dad went here and we moved areas and the school in the catchment was pretty crap, so I decided to come here instead.'  
'You'll regret that. This place sucks.' Beca shrugged.  
'I'm looking forward to it actually, I've heard it's pretty great on the open days.'  
'Don't worry, we'll teach you the way's. You're edging on loser territory the way you speak.' Beca laughed. 'Stick with us, these guys are the only thing that make this school worth staying for.'  
Jesse smiled, this girl was so, indescribable.  
'You're staring again weirdo.' Beca laughed and Jesse blushed.  
'Let's go back.' Beca chucked the rest of the cigarette on the floor before standing on the bud.  
She called over to Donald and Stacie who stumbled out from behind a bush and joined the three again.  
'What's the plans for tonight?' Donald asked.  
'Well, Beca is being boring and wants to stay in, she has a few bottles though.'  
'Wait are you guys roommates this year? What happened to the Asian girl?' Donald asked.  
'Decided not to come back this year.' Beca shrugged. 'I'm going to miss her silent treatment and constant dirty glares.' Beca laughed.  
'Fine, me and Jesse boy here will make our way to yours after lights out.' Donald shrugged, they had made it to the entrance of the gate where a teacher was standing greeting students.  
'Shit, he's gonna smell us.' Jesse said, he was confused that the rest of the group weren't scared and he followed slightly behind as they walked right up to the teacher.  
'You three, you've recruited a new rule breaker I see. Can you at least try and hide your rebellion from me, especially when there are new students around.' The man joked.  
'Come on sir, you know we don't break the rules, you can't prove anything anyway.' Donald laughed.  
'The smell of tobacco is radiating from you all, it will ruin your pretty face you know girls.'  
'It will ruin the boy's faces too sir.' Beca shot back.  
'Just get in will you, I better not catch you out there again today or I will have to write it down, got it?'  
'Sir yes sir.' Beca saluted before walking into the school gate.

* * *

Jesse followed Donald down the hall into the girls room at midnight, the rest of the school had gone to bed and the busyness of everyone moving in for the term had vanished from the halls. They reached the girls door and Donald did some rhythmic knock. Jesse admired the paper stuck on the front of the girls door. _Slut and Bitch, go away. _Was all it said. Jesse laughed at it as the girls opened the door. They were in their pyjamas. Stacie in a pair of hot pants and a boys hoodie and Beca in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. God, this girl even looked good in shitty clothes.  
The room was covered in posters and photo's of the two girls, some included some other people, some included Donald. There was music equipment set up on a desk at the end of the room. Beca jumped onto her bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka which had been stashed between the wall and the mattress.  
The bottle was already half empty and judging by how giggly the two girls were, they had consumed it during the evening. Beca chucked the bottle at Jesse, he took a swig and then passed the bottle on to Donald.  
Beca pulled Jesse down onto the bottom bunk and she flung her legs over his lap.  
'So, tell me Jesse.' She slurred. 'What is your USP?' she giggled.  
'USP?'  
'You know!' She almost yelled, 'Unique selling point, like food in the shop all has to have something different to sell!'  
'I'm uh, not for sale.' Jesse laughed.  
'Shhhhh, not what I meant' She giggled and put a finger up to his lip, she missed however and just let her hand sway around Jesses cheek for a while before dropping her hand back on the bed.  
'I can play the piano.'  
'That's not _that_ unique.' Beca teased.  
'Okay, I write my own music.'  
'Really?' Beca practically jumped onto his lap. Jesse didn't even know what was going through his mind at this moment, he had this super hot, mysterious, drunk girl on his lap, this. Was. Awesome.'  
Jesses thoughts were disrupted when there was a knock at the girls window, Beca practically fell off of the bed trying to lean back to see who it was.  
Stacie opened the window revealing a boy, he looked much older that the rest of them, too old to be a student but too young to be a teacher. Beca squealed at the boy and ran to the window. The boy climbed through and Beca jumped onto him, he caught her and she wrapped her hands around his waist. He spun her around and pulled her into a kiss.  
Just great, she has a fucking boyfriend. He boy put Beca down and walked over to Jesse. 'Don't think we've met mate, I'm Luke.' The boy stuck his hand out and shook Jesses.  
Jesse slumped back onto the bed and Donald and Stacie sat on the floor beside him. Jesse couldn't focus on the conversation, all he could think about was how Beca had gone into the bathroom with this guy. Jesse was drawn from his self pitying daydream when he heard yelling in the bathroom.  
Beca walked out alone followed by Luke, she walked over to the window and gestured for Luke to leave.  
'Come on Bec, don't do this.'  
'Fucking leave Luke, I don't want to speak to you.'  
'Beca, come on.' He put his arm around her hip.  
'Fuck off.' She pushed him off of her.  
'Fine, I'll text you soon, preferably when you're sober and not acting like an infant.'  
'Don't bother.'  
'I love you. Bye Bec.'  
'Bye.' She shot back.  
Beca slammed the window shut behind him and turned to her bed. She saw the group sat around it and shot them a glare. Jesse and Donald stood up immediately and turned to leave.  
'We'll see you guys tomorrow.' Donald yelled behind him as he steered Jesse out of the room.  
'You do not want to stay in a room with an angry Beca, believe me, she may be tiny, but that girl is terrifying.' Donald whispered to Jesse as they made their way back to their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse had been at BBS for two days now, tomorrow would be his first official day of classes and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Donald had dragged Jesse around with him _as Stacie is on her period and Beca is still pretty pissed about the other night. _Neither of the boys had any clue what had happened between Beca and Luke, but Donald said it wasn't an unusual occurrence for Beca to hold a grudge for a while.  
Donald had gone for a cigarette in the woods and Jesse couldn't be bothered to walk down to the woods with him so for the first time since Jesse had arrived at BBS, he was on campus alone. Jesse decided just to walk around for a while when he spotted Beca sat alone on the quad, headphones blocking her from the rest of the world. Jesse knew she was still apparently in a bad mood, but he took a shot and figured he may as well try and speak to her, they were both alone anyway.  
'Heads up weirdo.' He called as he chucked a juice pouch at her.  
'Oh.' Was all he got as a response as she very nearly missed the drink, he sat down beside her as she awkwardly pushed the straw into the pouch.  
'Jesse right?' She looked at him questioningly, clearly confused as to why the boy she had spent one day with was suddenly sat with her.  
'Yup, and you're Beca, I'm awesome with names so I won't forget, it's all part of my amazing charismatic charm.'  
'Is modesty part of that charm too?' Beca teased and rolled her eyes.  
God, she was even cute when she was being sarcastic.  
'How are you liking BBS so far?' She questioned, she had taken her huge headphones off and placed them on her crossed legs.  
'It's okay, I've spent most of my time with Donald, classes start tomorrow so I'm sure I'll grow to hate school like every teenager is socialised to do so,'  
'You've got your work cut out for you, I can smell teacher's pet radiating from you a mile off.'  
'Wow, that's rich coming from miss _I can get caught by a teacher smoking and they don't even bat an eyelid.'  
_'That was Mr. Smith, he lets all of us full boarders off, I think he feels sorry for us that we don't get to go home, plus us full boarders are a lot less snobby than the weekend warriors.'  
'Weekend Warriors?'  
'Yeah, the assholes who get to go home and see mummy and daddy every weekend. They think they're the tits because they have the freedom to leave, but they're deluded.'  
Jesse thought this wasn't the best time to mention that he probably lived close enough to be able to go home during weekends if he wanted too, his mum had spent all summer reminding him of that fact.  
There was a slight silence between the two, it didn't quite fall into an awkward or comfortable silence, it was just, silence.  
'Is Luke your boyfriend?' The words came out of Jesses mouth before he had even thought them and he was currently mentally kicking himself for saying it.  
'Uh, it's complicated...'  
'I don't see how a simple label can be complicated, either he is, or he isn't. I mean I guess you have like friends with benefits, or people cheat, that makes things complicated I guess, but he's either your boyfriend or he isn't.' Jesse rambled whilst playing with a piece of grass between his feet.  
'It's complicated all right.' Was all he got in response from Beca, she seemed pretty pissed at Jesses sudden invasion on her life so Jesse finally managed to put a lid on the word vomit spewing from his brain.  
'Sorry.'  
'It's fine.' Beca was staring directly at Jesse now and it was making his stomach do the thing. You know the feeling like before you're about to give a speech in front of a group of people, or your parents that you failed a test _or when you're looking at a girl that for some reason has completely mesmerised you even though you know nothing about her.  
_'I need a fag, do you want to come? It's going to be hard to get out once all the douche bag weekend warriors return tomorrow so I might as well take advantage of my freedom whilst I've still got it.'  
Jesse nodded and followed Beca into the woods. They didn't speak much on the way, Jesse noticed they took a different route this time and ended up in some barn like shed.

'This is where we go if it's been raining.' Beca shrugged. 'The teachers know it's here so it's easier to get caught, but they hardly ever come when the floor is wet, god forbid they ruin a pair of shoes.'  
Beca lit up and offered a Jesse a toke, she laughed when he shook his head, not in a mean or patronising way, she was probably just remembering the last time Jesse tried to smoke.  
'You know what, actually let me try, tell me what to do.' Jesse held out his hand and waited for the cigarette.  
'You want me to show you how to smoke?' A hint of laughter still remained in her voice but you could tell by the positioning of her eyebrows that she was unsure. God even her eyebrows were perfect.  
'Yeah, do it.'  
'Okay, well you like breathe it in, then just suck it back, it's going to hurt at first though, but you'll get used to it, and then you can actually like hold it in your lungs.'  
Jesse took some into his mouth already regretting the decision, it tasted like ass. He tried to breath back but it just stabbed the back of his throat and he ended up coughing it back up which hurt 5 times more than the original stabbing.  
'You'll get used to it.' Beca shrugged and went to take the cigarette back off of the boy but he simply tried another toke, he managed to bring it back into his lungs without choking, but his eyes started streaming after a few seconds and he let the air back out.  
'Baby steps.' Beca laughed.  
'God, why would you voluntarily do that?' Jesse questioned, his voice extremely hoarse from the previous activity.  
'I don't know, I started to piss my parents off but it's good for when I'm stressed, or nervous or bored, or anything really. I forget what was the original motivation for it.' Beca shrugged.  
'So you were one of those kids then huh?' Jesse teased.  
'One of what?'  
'The I'm too cool to care what my parents think, my parents suck so I'm going to do everything in my power to piss them off.'  
'Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. We don't all come from _Mr and Mrs American dream, white picket fence house with 2.4 kids and a dog.'_ Beca shot back, she looked down at the floor for a second before looking back at Jesse. 'I have no idea why I just said that, I'm sorry.'  
Beca sat on the floor of the barn and looked pulled her legs into her chest.  
'Do you have a favourite place Jesse? Like in the whole world a place that is so special it's the only place that can cheer you up, nowhere else and no one else has the same effect.' Beca asked, still not looking up at Jesse.  
'I don't think so, I mean when I get upset I always used to go into my attic, my parents didn't know I could get up there so they never found me, but it's certainly not my favourite place, what about you?'  
'When I'm upset, I like to go somewhere busy, usually I just go into the train station, I like to blend in you know? Like it's so busy and everyone is so concerned within their own lives that I just disappear for a minute, no one notices me, no one tries to speak to me, no one looks for me. I'm just another commuter to them, another person to push past as they try and hurry to their train.'  
Beca sighed before she continued, Jesse wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't want to stop her.  
'I like to look at the people, the men on their way to work too busy to notice the pretty girls walking next to them. Or the mums dragging their kids onto a train whilst said kid kicks and screams the whole way, the mum is always so embarrassed by her child and is so determined to get it onto the train that she doesn't seem to remember why they're getting on the train in the first place, maybe they're going on some family outing you know, or going to see a relative. It's crazy how many people focus on where the train is taking them and don't bother to look where they are at this current moment.'  
_Wow, this girl was amazing. She was so deep, so smart, everything that came from her mouth was as if it had been read right from a poetry book._  
'I have no idea why I'm telling you this.' Beca sighed, it was one of those smiles, the smile that actually means you're really sad, the smile where you look away and sigh, your mouth is in the shape of a smile, but the rest of your body tells another story. Is there a word for that? Jesse couldn't think of it, all he knew was that he wanted it to stop, he wanted a real smile. 'Just, never mind. Are we going back or do you want to try and practice damaging your lungs again?' Beca teased.  
Jesse gestured for her to walk and she stood in front of him and made their way back to campus.  
They didn't speak the whole way which put Jesses mind into overdrive, he couldn't stop thinking about what she had just said and how she had acted.

'I'll see you later.' She said as she went to walk away once they had reached the school gates.  
'Beca wait.' _You really need to stop just letting these words come out Jesse, Put. A. Sock. In. It. _'You're different.'  
'Thanks?' Beca shook her head and looked away awkwardly. _Shut up now Jesse, it's only going to get worse.  
_'You don't even realise do you? It's like you've tried to single-handily build a wall around yourself, but it was clearly built quickly so there are these gaps where the cement hadn't quite set but you just continued to make the wall higher. Like wounds you haven't quite let heal.'  
'You don't even know me.'  
Jesse couldn't tell if Beca was angry or sad at what Jesse was saying. A_nd yet he still kept speaking, god, dammit.  
_'You've built this wall so quickly that there's stuff escaping from the gaps, like the way you act when we bring up Luke, or the way you speak about your parents and wanting to disappear, and you get angry at yourself for letting this stuff get out, so you block people out and build the wall higher.'  
'Jesse, stop.' Beca pleaded.  
'You can't keep trying to fix the wall when a brick falls off, you have to start taking it down at your own pace or it's going to fall completely and you're not going to be ready for it.'  
Beca walked away from Jesse, she didn't speak or look back, she just walked away.  
_For fuck sake Jesse Swanson, you can't try and dish out your life morals to a girl because she's cute, you've fucked things up already. And you've only known her two days. _


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse was awoken extremely early in the morning to someone punching his arm.  
'Ow, what the fuck.'  
He opened his eyes and looked at his attacker to see it was Beca. _What is going on here?  
_'Get up.' She shot at him and walked out of the door.  
Jesse pulled a pair of trainers on and followed the girl out of his room. She had only said two words to him and she didn't look like she was going to be saying anymore. They went into the common room, Jesse thought that it was locked at night but clearly not. Beca led him onto a couch.  
'Who the fuck do you think you are?' Were the first words she had said to him since her spontaneous outburst that morning.  
'Me, you're the one who woke me up in the middle of the night!'  
'You're the one who decided to fucking analyse my life, I didn't ask you too.'  
Jesse figured he should probably keep his mouth shut, he wished he had figured out to do that earlier, but apparently his brain functions better for everyone when he's tired.  
Beca was looking at him, her eyes wide she clearly wanted him to speak.  
'I'm uh, sorry.'  
'Good, that's all I wanted to hear.' Beca jumped back up and left Jesse alone in the common room, she flashed him a cheeky smile before she left.  
_What, the, hell? This girl was crazy, she had woke him up in the middle of the night, dragged him out of bed and punched his arm, just to make him apologise. Jesse argued with himself on the lonely walk back into his room if this girl was actually sane, she was borderline mental illness, but she was still amazing._

* * *

__Jesse walked into his first class of the year yawning, apparently it's hard to get back to sleep once you've been dragged out of bed in the middle of your usual routine.  
He wasn't first in but he didn't recognise any body he knew so he sat down on a two person desk next to the window. He pulled out his notepad and looked up to find a timid looking girl standing beside him. She had blond hair pulled into a bun, she was extremely pretty and somehow super cute at the same time.  
'Is this seat taken?' She squeaked.  
'Uh no.' Jesse moved up so she could sit down and shook her hand.  
'Jesse.'  
'Jessica.'  
They both laughed. 'This is going to piss the teacher off.' Jesse laughed 'Two of the same name next to each other.'  
Jesse glanced at the classroom and saw a man walk in, he was old and had a cane, this must be Mr Lewis. Behind him was Beca, she didn't look tired, she was sporting her usual heavy makeup look. She spotted Jesse, gave him a slight smile and then slumped in the desk behind him.  
The man introduced himself and started talking, the first thing he did was give out textbooks and gave them an essay question. _This guy didn't wait around._  
The lesson went pretty fast despite how much the man spoke, he sounded so _wise_. Jesse could tell he was passionate about what he was teaching.  
The bell rang and Jesse checked his timetable, he had a free. Jesse had no idea what he was meant to be doing, are they aloud to do what they like? Jessica was waiting beside him.  
'What do you have?' She questioned.  
'Nothing.' Jesse shrugged.  
'Me neither, want to go to the quad?'  
Jesse nodded and followed the girl out, he spotted Beca sat with a ginger girl across the quad, but he didn't know who she was.  
Every time Jesse looked up the red head was speaking and Beca was looking anywhere but at him. Don't get him wrong, Jessica seemed adorable, but Beca was just something else.

Jesse noticed the redhead stand up and walk towards Jessica and himself, Beca followed behind.  
'I can't believe Lewis has given us work already, such a bummer.' The redhead said, although she was clearly moaning, her voice was full of happiness. 'I'm Chloe.' She stuck her hand out for Jesse to shake.  
'Jesse.'  
'I know.' Beamed the redhead and looked at Beca, she rolled her eyes in response and sat down with the group.  
'I don't mind so much, he seems to enjoy what he's teaching.' Jesse shrugged.  
'I told you, teacher's pet!' Beca laughed.  
'Har har.' Jesse shot back.  
'I need a fag before Literature, anyone coming?'  
Jesse stood up with Beca, he looked at Jessica who shook her head nervously.  
'I think I should uh stay with Jessica actually.' Jesse mumbled.  
'Oh yeah, I forgot you're not one for slowly poisoning yourself ' Beca laughed her signature _I'm teasing but not actually being mean chuckle._  
'No it's fine, go.' Jessica smiled and left, the red head followed.  
Jesse walked with Beca into the woods, he was scared to speak, they were there just yesterday and he fucked it up, knowing him it would bring the same fate today.  
'So you and Jessica huh!' Beca teased as she nudged Jesses side.  
'Shut up, she was just being nice.'  
'Looked a little more than nice.' Beca teased.  
'Is wittle Beca jealous, is Luke not as satisfying as you wish, you totally want me.' Jesse laughed back but Beca didn't laugh, she carried on walking looking at her feet.  
'Shit, sorry.' Jesse spat out.  
'No, uh, it's fine. Lukes great.' Beca shrugged. 'He just doesn't get me.'  
'You don't have to tell me this.' Jesse said, they had stopped walking now but Beca hadn't started smoking, she fiddled with the lighter in her hand.  
'No, I know, urm, I guess I'm sorry about the other night, when I kicked you out, especially with no explanation.'  
'It's fine, don't worry about it.'  
Beca looked up at Jesse and stared him in the eyes. She didn't divert her gaze at all, Jesse stared right back at her, he had no idea what was happening, especially when Beca grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. It took a few seconds to catch up on the change of atmosphere, but Jesse eventually followed suit.  
'You should ask Jessica out.' Beca said once she pulled away and looked at the floor.  
'What, but what was that?'  
'It was nothing, I have a... Luke. I don't even know you.' Beca shrugged.  
'You just cheated on Luke.'  
'Not really, nothing that he wouldn't do anyway.'  
Beca pulled out a cigarette and walked away from Jesse. Was this a thing of hers, to completely mind fuck him and then leave him alone to dwell in his confusion; was this some kind of punishment for pissing her off the other day? This girl was crazy. Jesse had no idea how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all had a super fun Christmas!  
New chapter for you all! **

* * *

Jesse rolled over and checked the time, 6: 56am. That's an acceptable time to get up. Jesse had woken up numerous times throughout the night and he finally gave up and got up, even if it was an ungodly hour on a Saturday. He blamed the heat, then the rain, then Donalds snoring, but it wasn't that, Jesse had been waking up on a regular routine, like clockwork for the past few days. Ever since his kiss with Beca. He hadn't seen her since, the few classes she actually bothered attending she was always late and first to leave. He hadn't asked Jessica out like she had told him too, Jessica was a nice girl but Jesse wasn't basing all of his life decisions off of some girl who enjoyed fucking with his mind. Well that's what he was telling himself anyway. His heart belonged elsewhere, with this fucked up stranger who constantly amazed him. Jesse got into the shower when it dawned on him, _he was the geeky guy crushing on the girl he saw in the hallway, it was like he was in his own movie._

Jesse climbed out of the shower after he had ran all of the hot water up, he figured Donald would be pissed but it was still raining extremely hard so no one really _needed_ a shower today, they were going to get one anyway. He walked into his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before sitting on his bed, pulling out his laptop and watching a movie online. With his headphones on and his mind focused on the movie he didn't even notice Donald had woken up or that he had left the room until the movie had finished and he realised he was alone.  
He browsed the web for a while and waited for Donald to return, about 5 minutes later a very drenched Donald returned with a dry Stacie followed by Beca and Jessica. The four smiled at him when they entered the room.  
'Can't smoke, can't get into the common room because no one has anywhere to go, so party in our room.' Donald laughed.  
Beca sat on the end of Jesses bed, Jesse couldn't help but think that this was technically one of the things he wanted most, but defiantly not the way he had intended it. He noticed her hair, it was loose and had clearly just been washed, she normally sported a slightly backcombed look but her hair was soft and fell loosly over her black vest top, she still had all of her makeup on though sporting black eyes and heavy foundation, Jesse wondered why she wore so much makeup, her skin looked great.  
The rest of the group sat on the floor and Donald pulled out his suitcase and set up the monopoly board. _See, Jesse thought, Donald called him lame for bringing it, but nothing was better than monopoly on a rainy day.  
_'I haven't see- Hey!' Beca was currently browsing through his laptop.  
'Dude, so much porn.' Beca teased. Jesse was lost for words, he just made a ridiculous O shape with his mouth and stuttered out mutterings of _it's not mine_ or of that nature.  
'Dude calm down I'm kidding.' Beca laughed. 'But from that reaction I bet you have something good on here.'  
'I, uh, get off.' Jesse snapped the laptop off of the girl and shoved it under his pillow before joining the group on the floor, Beca followed.

* * *

There were many things you could say about Beca Mitchell, and being competitive was one of those things. Being a sore winner, was also one of those things. She practically threw the board across the room when she landed on Jesses hotel on the yellow section. It was the crucial part of the game, two players remained (Jesse and Beca) and were both boarder line bankrupted and pretty much just winging the last few goes until someone finally runs out of money. Beca just managed to get enough to pay Jesses hotel after mortgaging some of her properties. Jesses go. Beca had purchased all of the final route, both green and blue. Jesse prayed that he would either land on the train station or tax, he could afford that. But he wasn't that lucky, in fact he probably rolled the worst 7 he could have as he landed on Beca's hotel on Mayfair. He lost. Fuck.  
Beca screamed and waved her arms in the air and Jesse chucked the remaining cards he had into the middle of the board.  
'I am the champion, you Jesse Swanson are a loser!' She yelled.  
'Hey, I didn't lose, Stacie lost! She was first out! I came second!'  
'There are only winners and Losers. There are not winners and _almost _winners.' Beca teased before giving Jesse a little pat on the head. 'It's okay, if it makes you feel better you didn't have a chance to begin with, I'm just a winner.' Beca said smugly.  
'Har har.' Jesse rolled his eyes, something he must have picked up off of Beca in the hour long game they had just played. The girl was extremely sarcastic and witty.  
'The rains stopped, wanna go for a smoke?' Donald suggested.  
'Sure.' Beca stood up and dragged Jesse with her. 'You're coming loser, we need to talk. Be right back.' Jessica nodded, she was clearly the only one staying in the room.

* * *

Donald, Stacie, Beca and himself made their way into the woods.  
'Fuck, my shoe.' Beca moaned when it fell into a mud puddle, she pulled it out but he shoe stayed almost making Beca fall onto the floor but thankfully she was caught by Jesse.  
'Fuck.' She muttered as she saw her shoe sink into the mess.  
'Get on my back.' Jesse shrugged as a squatted down to let a shoeless Beca jump onto is back.  
'Are you there yet?' Jesse teased 'You're tiny, I've picked up cats heavier than you!'  
'Shut up.' Beca laughed back, they were pretty far behind Donald and Stacie now.  
'So you, I told you to ask out Jessica and that has not happened yet.'  
'You also kissed me, and last time I checked, I don't just _ask girls out_ based on what some crazy girl told me to do in the middle of the woods.'  
'All I'm saying is that you have innocent little boy radiating from you, a girlfriend and possibly some sex may get rid of the stench, you're bringing down my street-cred being with such a prude.'  
'Firstly there is no _street-cred_ for me to ruin, you're like 3 foot tall, no one is scared of you. And secondly how do you know I'm innocent huh.'  
'Shut up, and are you telling me that you're not innocent.' Jesse could practically hear the eye role and smirk from behind his head.  
'I'm not telling you anything.'  
Beca laughed and rested her chin on the top of Jesses head letting him take her to the smoking spot. When they arrived he pulled his jacket off and led it on the floor for Beca to stand on as she smoked.  
'My lady.' Jesse laughed and remained in a bowed position. Beca just rolled her eyes as she laughed and lit up her cigarette, she took a long drag and closed her eyes, she held it for what seemed an impossible time (Every time Jesse tried holding the smoke he choked) and then exhaled in one steady stream before letting a slight smile creep over her face.  
'I've needed that so bad.' She said calmly.  
'How old were you?' He questioned.  
'I'm going to need more detail than that Swanson, virginity, smoking, drugs, parents divorced etc.' She laughed and looked Jesse in the eye before flashing her signature smirk.  
'Uh I meant smoking.'  
'For the record, all 15.'  
'You lost your virginity at 15?'  
'Yep, what about you Mr, I'm not innocent.'  
'Uh, 17.'  
'Aren't you 17 now? So that means it was just a few months ago, aww, Jesse got laid.' She cooed.  
'Shut up.' Beca noticed the hurt in her eyes and knew she had pushed a button. Again there are many things you could say about Beca Mitchell, but a bully was not one of them.  
'I'll tell you what.' Jesse continued trying to put Beca at ease, she looked more upset for upsetting Jesse than he was for being upset. 'I will ask Jessica out, IF you and Luke come on a double date with us, make sure I don't fuck up.'  
Beca laughed and nodded.  
'Luke is coming down this afternoon so we can go for a meal this evening.'  
'Cinema first.' Jesse corrected.  
'I would normally moan about watching some shitty movie, but I'm sure me and Luke will be occupied.' Beca winked and laughed at Jesses awkwardness.  
'There is no such thing as a shitty movie.' Was all he responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse knocked on Beca's door later that evening, she swung it open revealing her tight red top which had an extremely low cut and black jeans, her hair was down and curly. Jesse tried his best to not stare especially considering his _date_ was stood behind her in a cute white dress with her hair in a ponytail.  
Beca moved aside letting Jesse through the door and he figured he should say hello to Jessica. After an awkward is this a hug or a peck on the cheek moment which humoured Beca greatly she announced Luke was waiting in the carpark.

The four took Luke's car to the cinema, because _of course_ Luke could drive, and of course he had a really nice car and he was just so fucking perfect_ and British.  
_There wasn't much conversation on the way. Beca greeted him in an extremely friendly way, leaving Jesse and Jessica being joint third wheels. Jesse didn't know if he should kiss his date, but he decided against it and helped her into the car and did his best not to stare at the couple making out outside his door.  
A good few minutes later Luke was starting the engine and driving away.  
'I can't Believe you got Becky here to go to the cinema.'  
'Why, movies are great.'  
'She fucking hates movies.'  
'I can speak for myself thanks Luke.' Beca shot at the boy next to her. 'But he's right, I don't like movies.'  
'What, not liking movies is like not liking puppies! Why would you agree to go to the cinema if you hate movies?'  
'I don't think me and Luke will be watching much of the movie.' She laughed as Luke patted her knee.

* * *

Once arriving Jesse went up and got every ones tickets. They then all followed the small crowd into the theatre. They were watching some new chick flick, Jesse figured Jessica would like it, and he figured Luke probably wouldn't.

The movie was boring.  
Jesse Swanson never thought those words would have come out of his mouth, but when he's presented a low budget movie with no soundtrack which drags the most predictable story line on for three hours, he figured he can make an acceptation.  
He spent most of the movie watching Beca and Luke's silhouettes in the row in front of him. Needless to say they were quite often attached, _did they ever breathe?  
_Luke even did the whole yawn and put an arm around Beca's chair.  
Jesse noticed Jessica's hand was in mutual territory, palm facing up. He'd watched enough movies to know what this meant but decided to ignore it, don't get him wrong, Jessica was sweet, but when the girl he _really_ liked was making out with some _god_ in front of him, it didn't really put him in a romantic mood.  
They left the cinema together and went into the neighbouring pizza parlour, table for four. Jesse was grateful, he didn't want to be alone with Jessica, it would make the date much too formal.  
Luke ordered Beca and himself some food and then Jesse and Jessica rattled off some order to the waitress.  
It had been about 20 minutes into their dinner and Luke had not stopped speaking about himself. Jesse created a mental list of all the things he had learnt about the boy so far.  
1) He was a radio DJ.  
2) He graduated Barden two years ago.  
3) He was a _lady magnet_ and the girls just couldn't stay away, sometimes it got _like super annoying.  
_4) He was a complete self absorbed ass.  
5) Jesse was still completely jealous of the fact that whatever was going on between him and Beca, he didn't have the same relationship.

* * *

The dinner continued much upon the same fashion. It got incredibly awkward when Beca and Luke got into a whisper shouting argument over the fact that Luke had to finish the date early as he was going to some house party.  
The only positive of the argument was that it meant Luke finally stopped speaking to Jessica and Jesse about himself. The two exchanged awkward smirks whilst they waited for the couple to stop arguing.  
'I'm uh, just going to pee.' Jessica timidly said.  
'I'll come.' Beca shot up out of her seat leaving Luke and Jesse alone.

'I don't see what her problem is, it's not like we're a couple, Beca knows that I speak to other girls at parties.' Luke said as he stabbed his dessert with his fork.  
'What are you then?'  
'I don't know, booty calls I guess. That's what we had arranged origionally, don't get me wrong, when I first met her I wanted more, but she was against it, at the time I was hurt that she didn't want to date me, but looking back, it is the most fucking awesome deal anyone could have, some super hot girl who is willing to sleep with you and not get pissed when you leave right after. Take some advice Jesse boy, that's what you and that chick should do.'  
'That's not the way I do things.' Jesse shot back.  
'I doubt that girl would want that anyway, she looks like a clinger, lucky for me the first girl I liked was to messed up.'  
Jesse stood up, he didn't want to hear someone speak like Jesse that way, the two girls returned to the table as Jesse got up from his chair.  
'What's happening?' Jessica questioned.  
'Are we done, we can go home now right, Luke has his party.' Jesse snapped.  
'Yeah let's hit the road.' Luke added as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
Jesse went up to the counter and paid the bill, he figured Luke wasn't the sort of guy to pay for Beca's meal, so someone had to be a gentleman.

* * *

The car ride home was silent.  
Once they arrived at the campus they went into the dorm circle, Jesse went to give Jessica a hug goodbye but she pulled him into a kiss, she clearly was not impressed with Jesses lack of affection tonight. Jesse kissed her back, but it was half hearted, and awkward, he knew Beca was behind them right now probably laughing at the awkwardness. Jessica finally pulled away, giggled, thanked them both and went into their building.  
Beca seemed more pissed off than Jesse had expected, he figured she would be all smiles considering she had forced the date and they kissed.  
They walked back in silence, Beca didn't say goodbye before walking into her room and Jesse into his.

* * *

He sat on the sofa next to Donald and grabbed the game station controller.  
That was one thing about Donald, he was never one to pry, he didn't ask about the date, he was a good roommate.  
They had just started their third game when the door swung open revealing Beca in the same clothes she had worn earlier.  
'Get out.' She snapped at Donald.  
'What, this is my room, you get out.'  
'Get out.'  
'No, fuck off.'  
'Stacie is currently alone in our room, go fuck her, get out.'  
'I would like to clarify, that I am only leaving for Stacie's behalf, it has nothing to do with you or your rudeness.' Donald snapped before pushing his way out of the room.  
The minute he was out of the door Beca slammed it behind him and then leant against the wood.

'Uh, hello?' Jesse said quietly. Beca walked over to him stopping just a few inches in front of him, far enough for her head to be tilted to see his face but close enough for Jesse to be able to smell her, she smelt of a mixture of Vanilla perfume and smoke.  
'Listen to me.'  
'Okay.'  
'No, you speaking isn't listening, don't speak.'  
Jesse nodded.  
'I do not want a relationship with you, relationships are not worth the pain, they fuck up. I do believe however you should date Jessica, as you both have this weird optimism about everything. However, after watching you two make out earlier I realised that I did not want you to date Jessica without me getting this out of my system first.'  
Beca's lips were suddenly on his, hard. He responded right away, no questions, there would be time for questions later. He pushed against her lips with just as much force as she was using against him. Her fingers threaded into his belt loops pulling him down slightly and his tangled in her curls. He felt her tongue skate across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing her access. The kiss was messy, loud and full of confliction, mainly from Jesse, he knew he wanted this, but not like this, but he was a guy getting a kiss from a girl who he really liked, and Beggars can't be Choosers. Jesse bit on her bottom lip causing her to moan into his mouth. _Jeeze, this girl was hot.  
_He didn't even realise he was being pushed back until the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch.  
Beca pushed him over it with force causing him to fall back into the sofa, pulling her with him, she straddled his hips, their lips not leaving each other's once.  
Jesse let his arms rise up Beca's body, her top was so tight it was practically like touching skin. Onr layer between them. Suddenly Beca's mouth was off of his and her legs were swinging around and she was moving away from Jesse. He grabbed her arm to stop her leaving, there was no way she was going without answering his questions.  
'What. The. Fuck. Was. That.' He panted,  
'Nothing, me getting my frustrations out, you can date Jessica now, I'm sure she will give you a lot more than what I just gave you in the future.' Beca smirked whilst she pulled her now very matted hair back tying it into a messy bun with a hair band from her wrist. She licked her pinkies and sorted the slight smudge of eyeliner, something she did without a mirror, she was clearly used to this kind of quick recovery with Luke.  
'I don't want to date Jessica, I want to date you.'  
'Don't say that Jesse, no you don't, besides I have Luke.'  
'Yeah Luke who is probably hooking up with some girl right now.'  
'Look, I know Luke is an ass, but I deserve Luke, I deserve the guy who doesn't give a shit, because I'm not going to be some good girlfriend in return, you deserve Jessica, you would both care about each other, I can't care about you Jesse.'  
'Have you seen the Perks of Being a Wallflower?'  
'This is not the time for a fucking movie lecture Jesse, no I haven't.'  
'You should read the book, there's a line _we all accept the love we think we deserve._ Well you deserve more than you think Beca.'  
'No I don't Jesse, I'm going now, end of discussion, if you're not going to ask Jessica out then fine, but she's pretty and she's not going to wait around for you to realise you're meant to be together.'  
Beca left slamming the door behind her. Jesse cupped his own face and sunk back onto the sofa.  
He literally had no idea what to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse was going to speak to Beca. He had planned it out in his head, he had spent all night memorising this mother fucking monologue, _I don't care if you think you fucked Luke up. It would be a pleasure to have you fuck with my heart. _Which was going to be wasted because she couldn't be assed to go to school today. She was so selfish, what was he going to do with his Oscar worthy speech now?

* * *

It was last period and he hadn't seen Beca all day despite being scheduled to have at least 2 lessons with her not including free periods or break or lunch. The final bell rang and Donald, Stacie and himself made their way back into the dorm circle. It had been raining all day so they were in a hurry to get back but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw Stacies window was currently hanging off of its latches, glass scattered everywhere. Clearly the storm had blown through it.  
'Oh fuck.' Stacie gasped.  
'Don't worry, the school will fix it.' Donald tried to comfort whilst pushing her body inside.  
'No, seriously, fuck, Beca.' Stacie stammered.  
'Beca's fine, she's been on the first aid work shop all day, she'll be home soon.' Donald again tried to sympathise whilst pushing the girl inside who was still gaping at the mess of her window. _Oh, and that's where Beca had been all day, on a first aid workshop.  
_'No, oh my god, fuck, her music.' Stacie screamed, finally breaking her statue and running inside through the door. Donald and Jesse following suit.  
'Oh fuck, seriously fuck.' Donald yelled behind her running inside.  
Jesse wasn't sure what the big deal was, sure he had seen her room was filled with records and music equipment, but it was just _stuff,_ it could be replaced.  
He followed the pair to Stacie and Beca's room, it looked worse inside, the wind had scattered glass everywhere and the gutter had collapsed literally flooding Beca's window sill, desk and the built in shelf below her windowsill which was filled with her records.  
'Just save anything that can be saved!' Stacie cried.  
'Laptops dead.' Donald yelled chucking it on her bed.  
'Oh fuck, I don't know what to do, Beca's gonna frea-' Stacie was cut off almost on cue, a scream came from behind the three, it was the worst thing Jesse had ever heard, it was almost as if someone had just been shot. Not the stereotypical girly screech when something scary happens, like a high pitch, shaky noise followed through with rugged breathing whilst someone was trying to yell, it was scary.  
'Beca, look we'll fix this.' Stacie yelled whilst clutching a bunch of water damaged records in her hand. Beca just sunk into the floor of the room completely ignoring the fact it was littered with glass. She sobbed into her knees whilst repeating the word no over and over between her breaths. Jesse didn't know what to do, and clearly neither did Stacie or Donald, no one was used to a crying Beca, so far the only emotions Beca was willing to share with her friends ranged from sarcastic to angry. Sad, _wait hysterical _was not something they were used to, Jesse was genuinely scared she was having a panic attack.  
Suddenly she was on her feet, she walked over to the bed and saw the pile of _dead_ Donald had made consisting of all her technology that was beyond repair, within the pile was her laptop, headphones, ipod, some kind of portable mixing table and some USB sticks.  
Her jaw was physically shaking looking at all of the equipment on her bed, she fingered the wires from her headphones before dropping it back down.  
She kept a sturdy face, emotionless despite the fact it was tear stained as she walked over to Stacie who had long since given up trying to save her stuff, it was clearly gone. And then it was the weirdest thing. Cold hearted, emotionless Beca (Well emotionless unless her stuff was destroyed clearly) Fell into Stacie's chest and sobbed. Her best friend clearly taking cue and wrapping her arms around her and smoothing out her hair. Beca looked tiny embraced in Stacie's much taller figure making her look even more vulnerable.  
Jesse felt Donald grab his arm and lead him out of the room. His heart literally ached for the small girl, clearly there was some big emotional attachment to this equipment, nobody reacts this badly to their ipod dying normally, especially when said person usually tries so hard to have the emotional range of a robot.

* * *

Jesse sat down on his bed ripping off his soaking wet hoodie and boots. Donald sat beside him mimicking his movements doing the same.  
'Fuck dude, I don't even know what to suggest.' Donald looked at his hands whilst he spoke.  
'I don't understand, can we not just get her new stuff?'  
'That stuff is expensive, Beca saved up for it for years, it's the pride of her life, her and her music, did you not know that?'  
Jesse suddenly felt really stupid, this wasn't just her equipment getting ruined, it was memories and a hobby, Jesse suddenly thought how he would feel if his music scores were soaked, or his movie collection ruined.  
'Oh fuck, well, we need to get her as much stuff as we can, I mean there must be plenty of people willing to help her out, plus surly the school must be able to help, they built the window and all.'  
Jesse was suddenly on his feet idea's brewing, if he wasn't in such a hurry to help this girl he would make a joke about what a mastermind he was being right now.  
He went to see Benji, one of the boys he had befriended in his ICT class. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
'Hey Jesse.' The boy smiled whilst opening the door letting him in. Jesse had to do a double take at the sight, star wars merch everywhere, again if he wasn't in such a hurry, he would have had some massive geek out sesh.  
'So Benji, I need a massive favour, and well, I think you're the only one who can really help me, well Beca.'  
'Beca Mitchell?' Benji squinted at the boy, clearly they were not close friends, fuck.  
'Uh yeah, do you know her?'  
'Yeah, she stuck up for me a few years back, some jocks were making fun of me and my magic so she punched them in the face.' Benji looked embarrassed by his confession and rubbed his neck before continuing. 'I guess I owe her one, what does she need?'  
'Well, her room flooded today.'  
'Was that her window that collapsed?'  
'Yeah, and well. It ruined all her stuff, and well, I know this is like _a lot_ to ask, but considering your dad works at apple and all, that maybe you could help us get our hands on a new laptop and ipod, as they were literally drowned, there is no chance of them working again.'  
'No, that's terrible, and Beca needs a laptop to work on at this school, and actually it's your lucky day, my dad gave me these to sell, he gets a discount on them, he's not supposed to sell them it's in his contract you know, so he gives them to me and I sell them on.'  
'No way, that's awesome Benji, how much do you want for them?'  
'Oh nothing, my dad won't mind, he knows what Beca did for me, not many people stick up for me you know.' Benji smiled awkwardly before handing Jesse a newly boxed Mac and iPod Classic. Jesse couldn't believe his luck, he was expecting some help from the guy, but this, free stuff was amazing. Jesse couldn't thank the boy enough and ten minutes later he was leaving the room with the laptop and iPod safely tucked into his bag. The next stop was the school reception.

* * *

'No Son, I see exactly where you are coming from, the school was responsible for the damage and the school will pay.'  
Jesse couldn't believe how well this was going, he was currently speaking to a group of men on the finance team of the school, in a posh meeting room with coffee. Coffee made everything serious.  
'Tell the girls to find accommodation with their friends until the window is fixed, we have a policy to give them both around £100-£300 depending on the damage and hassle it will have caused, this will be further assessed. Now if you take these forms to the girls and explain what is happening, their cheque will be in the post next week.'  
Jesse left the room on top of the world, he knew that the school probably had some policy in place for damage, who knew it was such a good deal?

* * *

He arrived back in his room ready to tell Donald how amazing he was but when he flung the door open he was greeted by the two girls sat on his bed with Donald, Beca still with her knees to her chest and head balanced on knee, he face blank.  
'Uh hey.'  
'Where the fuck you go dude?' Donald quizzed staring the boy down. Jesse knelt down in front of the bed and rubbed Beca's calf gently. 'Hey, I have something to show you.' He said softly earning no response from the girl.  
He figured he would show the paper work first as that is what affected Stacie too. Pulling out the forms he handed one to each of the girls, Stacie read hers eagerly whilst Beca just shot a glance at it.  
'No fucking way.' Stacie beamed. 'Bec, the school are going to give us money for compensation.' Still no movement from the girl apart from her glare intensified, it looked as if she were still holding tears back. 'No Bec listen.' Stacie continued 'Like a lot of money, you can get some new equipment with it.'  
Beca smiled lightly still not removing herself from her own embrace. 'I doubt they can afford to replace all of that, the laptop cost £800 on its own.' She sighed.  
'That's where I have also come in to save the day.' Jesse laughed but with still a clear sympathetic tone in his voice.  
He pulled out the laptop and iPod laying them next to Beca on the bed, she looked at them, then at Jesse, then at the latop again and then at Jesse again and then at Stacie and Donald. Again, Jesse probably would have made some joke out of it if it weren't for seriousness of the situation.  
'I don't...I don't understand.' She managed to say. 'Why are you, how did you?'  
'Let's just say that I know a guy.' Jesse smiled at the girl.  
Donald and Stacie wordlessly got off of the bed and left the room leaving the pair.  
'Why?' She stuttered. 'I can't afford to pay you for these Jesse-' She began.  
'You don't have to pay me back Beca, that's not what this is.'  
'What is it then, why did you do this?'  
'Because they clearly meant a lot to you, and I know I can't replace memories or something but I can at least try to help.'  
'It wasn't so much the fact I lost my laptop, I lost my music.'  
'Does music mean a lot to you?' Jesse sat on the bed next to Beca.  
'It means everything, it's got me through life so far, well it is my life, it's all want, I want to be a producer, I make mixes, that's what the USB's are.'  
Jesse smiled at the girl, who bit her lip in response.  
'I'd love to hear the mixes.'  
'Well they're gone now.' She choked. _Fuck, wrong thing to say.  
_'Well you can make some new ones and they will be just as good, Bec, I know I can't replace work, but it's the best I can do.'  
'I know, you're being amazing Jesse, I can't thank you enough.' She blinked hard. 'It's just for the first time music has let me down, it feels like it's left me.' A tear fell from her closed eyes and Jesse wiped it away, he gently pulled her head into his chest and she let him. She didn't continue to cry but she just lay there for a while, Jesse stroking her hair.  
'Jesse' She murmured against his chest.  
'Mmhuum.'  
She pulled back.  
'I can't do this with you, I can't do this to you, I fuck people up Jesse.'  
'We don't have to speak about this now Bec.'  
'No, Jesse, seriously, look at Luke, he was a nice guy and I fucked him up, I don't want to _ruin_ you.'  
'That's ridiculous Bec, anyway I'm a strong boy, I can look out for myself.'  
Beca continued to stare at him not speaking, she placed her head back onto his chest and pulled him down into the bed with her, suddenly she was asleep.  
The night was filled with unspoken messages, Jesse longed to wake her up and ask what this meant, were they together? Could they ever be together? He looked at her sleeping figure beside him and decided to stop over analysing the moment, he had Beca in his bed sleeping, inviting her to sleep (Note, sleep, nothing else) he wasn't going to waste it. He settled beside her and promptly fell asleep also.


End file.
